


Wanda and Vision are Sneaky Matchmakers

by AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared



Category: Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Captain America: Civil War (Movie) Spoilers, Cute, Dating, F/M, Fluff, Happy, Post-Avengers: Age of Ultron (Movie), Pre-Civil War (Marvel), blind dates, but not really, very minor though, wanda and vision are bored
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-29
Updated: 2016-08-06
Packaged: 2018-07-10 21:46:16
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 4,069
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7009327
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared/pseuds/AwildCAPRICORGIhasappeared
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wanda and Vision are bored and have watched too many Rom Coms. They decide Steve needs a date and sneakily get him and other female characters together. Or not so sneakily.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Wanda and Vision are Bored

**Author's Note:**

> My first fanfic! I'm not entirely sure if I'm posting this correctly or if I have the tags right, so feel free to give me tips and feedback!

“Wanda, are you sure about this?” Vision watched Captain Steve Rogers pace past the doorway again.

“Of course, he needs a distraction. He spends his time training us or fighting bad guys but when we’re just here at the Base, he has too much to think about. I don’t go in his mind but I can almost feel him overwhelming himself.” Wanda replied, standing by Vision in her room. 

The TV was on, playing a romantic comedy that Vision had selected an hour before. Explaining the concept of “blind dates” to Vision was challenging (“No, Vis, the people are not actually blind. They just don’t know each other.” “But you told me yesterday that a date was to get to know someone better. Why are not all dates called ‘blind dates’ then?”) but perhaps the easiest way to explain dating and romance was with the hands-on method…

“We need to come up with a way to get Natasha and Captain at the same place, a restaurant or a café, somewhere they can sit and talk outside of the Base.” Wanda mused.

“There is that one place in town where the waitress lets us use the back room for privacy.” 

“Perfect! I’ll ask Natasha to meet me there to practice surveillance. You come up with some way to get Capt there.” Wanda grabbed her phone up from the bedside table and headed out the door, the tail of her favorite scarlet coat swishing behind her.

Vision stood in the room, his thoughts following Wanda. She was so vivacious, so able to be young and carefree despite the burdens she carries with her, the loss of her twin always heavy on her heart. The credit music began playing on the TV, shaking him out of his trance. What would convince Captain Rogers to go to a restaurant in town without an urgent reason?

Without deciding to, Vision began floating his way to the Captain, passing through walls and furniture, oblivious that he had left Wanda’s room.

“Vision, if you keep going you’ll end up in the woods.” Steve said, stepping out of the android’s path in an exterior hallway. Vision balked as he almost went through the window between him and the fresh air outside, surprised. 

“Captain! I apologize, I was thinking. I did not realize…”

“It’s quite alright. Something on your mind?” Steve asked, eager to worry about somebody else’s issues. 

“Oh! Yes! Well…actually…” Vision stuttered off. 

“Is it Wanda? You two are very close.” Steve smiled amiably, chuckling at the stunned look Vision gave him.

“Wanda…? Oh, I…” _Wanda and I are close? What does close mean? Clint had said that she needed friends, does close mean we are friends now?_ Vision didn't know how to equate any of these relationship terms; human emotion was foreign to him (or was it?) “Could we perhaps meet up somewhere later and I could ask you advice? I do not know the best way to be friends and I wish to make Wanda happy. There is a restaurant we went to before, with the private room. We could meet there?” Vision, not quite lying about wanting advice, felt a little guilty but promised himself he would ask for advice when he had another chance to speak with the Captain alone.

“I’m probably not the best relationship expert here, but I may be able to help some. See you later!” Steve walked away, hands in his pockets, whistling happily.

Vision found Wanda back in her room, flopped on her bed. She sat up when he entered, making sure to use the open door. “So? Is Capt going to be at the restaurant?” She inquired. 

“Yes, he thinks he is meeting me to talk… “ Vision trailed off, hesitant to say what they were supposed to talk about, but Wanda didn’t notice. 

“Excellent!” She exclaimed. “Natasha will be there too, expecting me but she’ll go talk to him when she sees him there and then we won’t come and they won’t waste an opportunity to eat good food outside the Base!” She muttered to herself some more about their success, so happy that Vision decided not to mention the statistics he had calculated, content instead to watch her celebrate.


	2. Wanda Should Practice Her Surveillance Skills

“Steve? Hey, have you seen Wanda around? She asked me to meet her here.” Natasha said as she swung a chair around to straddle it with her arms resting on its sturdy frame.

Steve looked up from his magazine, hat pulled low over his eyes despite being in the private room. “Ah, no, haven’t seen Wanda. I was supposed to meet Vision, and he’s never late.”

Nat smiled. “Maybe the two of them snuck off somewhere and forgot about us. I’m glad they enjoy each other’s company. Want a coffee? Might as well get something while we’re here.”

“Sure, why not.” They signaled for a waiter through the doorway and ordered coffee and sandwiches. 

“Any leads on your missing person’s case?” Natasha asked, providing her trusted ally a chance to vent his frustrations if need be. They exchanged some nondescript sentences full of hidden meanings, letting her know that he had found a possibility and Sam was digging into it while Steve worked on training the newest recruits for a time. “Well, it’s a step. How are the freshman doing?”

“Sam and Rhodey are easy to train, they already have military background and their strength lies in their tech. But Wanda and Vision, well, they’re about as strange as things get these days, I have no idea how to help them with their powers. All I can do is work on tactics and teamwork and hope for the best. But like you said, they seem to have found something in each other; maybe they can figure out their powers together.” Thinking on what Vision had said earlier about making Wanda happy, he added, “There may be more there than friendship, but I’m not sure Vision recognizes that. Wanda might not either, since she was only close to Pietro for so many years.”

Nat sat quietly for a moment, checking their surroundings as she did. A brief flash of red through a window caught her eye and she grinned into her mug as she raised it to her lips. “Capt we’ve got eyes. I think we’ve been set up.”

Steve tensed, but she laughed. “Wanda really does need to practice her surveillance skills. She and Vision are across the street watching us. We may be on a date, Steve.” 

Wavering between stunned and amused, Steve slowly picked up his discarded magazine and raised it up, looking over it to see for himself. Sure enough, he saw the sun glint off the sunglasses the Scarlet Witch wore. “Clearly I have a soft heart for an android with feelings! I thought Vision really wanted my advice!” Steve cursed.

“Language.” Nat giggled as Steve shot a glare her way dropped the magazine back on an empty chair. “They don’t know any better and I’m sure they were getting bored with all those Rom Coms they watch. Maybe play along for a bit and see what else they can cook up. It’s innocent fun, and now that you know you can make sure no one gets hurt, including them.” Nat stood up, leaving bills on the table. "I’ll stop by the Base soon to take over training for you for a bit, give you a break from their crazy antics.” She winked and strolled out the door, not giving the amateur spies any indication that they had been caught. 

Steve drained his mug and left his half of the payment, making sure to tip extra for the privacy. Riding his bike back to the Base gave him some time to reflect on what he had gotten himself into. It was nice to see Natasha again. Would their unromantic parting be the end of this or would he be set up again?


	3. Maria Hill Likes to Gossip

“Rogers.” Agent Maria Hill tapped his shoulder lightly before moving to join him on the couch in the Base. A pizza box was open in front of him, half full. 

“Hill, good to see you. What brings you to the Base? I thought I had the place to myself tonight.” Steve said, moving over to give her some more room.

“I received a transmission that I was needed to check on security, but with so many superheroes around, that seemed like a strange request. I came to see what was up.”

“Tony said he had Friday test the system just the other day, so I’m not sure why…” Oh. Was this another set up? Everyone was gone for some reason or another, but Wanda and Vision weren’t really gone with a purpose, they had just decided to go travel around to the Seven Wonders of the World or something like that. An excuse to leave him alone? “Ah, well, you’re here now. Pizza?” 

Maria regarded him suspiciously, leaning forward to rest her elbows on her knees. “What’s going on, Steve?”

“You’re a spy, so you’d find out eventually.” She raised an eyebrow at him as he continued. “Wanda and Vision are trying to set me up on dates, apparently. They tricked Natasha and me into eating lunch together last week. Nat saw them spying on us, and we didn’t let on that we knew.”

“So I’m supposed to be here for a date with you? How were we meant to reach that conclusion?”

“They don’t know much about dating and relationships other than what they’ve seen in movies—not that I can claim much more experience—so I suppose they thought getting me alone in a room with a woman was all it took.”

Maria selected the cheesiest slice of pizza and took a bite. “Kids these days. So what should we do for our date, Steve?”

They ended up finishing the pizza and gossiping about where SHIELD agents had dispersed to after the Battle at the Triskelion. “The so-called nurse that lived across from me before, Agent 13, where’s she now? I know she joined the CIA, but do you know where she’s stationed?” Nat had been bugging him for months to ask the nurse out. Maybe he’d build his courage up to do so after the dating practice he was getting thanks to Wanda and Vision.

“Berlin, last I heard. Joint Terror Taskforce, but you didn’t hear that from me.” _I wonder if he knows she’s related to Peggy Carter,_ Maria thought. _Best to let him find that one out on his own terms._

Maria’s phone beeped and she turned away slightly, talking into her earpiece. “Yes, sir. On my way, sir.” Turning back to Steve, she said, “Sorry, Steve, I have to skip out early. Duty calls.”

Steve walked her to her Quinjet, the two of them laughing as another jet landed nearby. Wanda and Vision disembarked, eyeing the pair before heading inside, talking animatedly.

“Do you think they hit it off?” Whispered Wanda. She had thought maybe bringing in someone not as connected to the Avengers but still a close ally would have given Steve a better chance. 

Vision glanced back as Maria boarded her jet. She waved jovially at Steve but there was no hesitation in Steve’s return to the Base. “I think not. He seems not to regret her leaving.” 

Wanda briefly considered checking Steve’s thoughts but immediately pushed the idea away. She respected her teammates’ privacy. Well, their minds’ privacy at least. Matchmaking was entirely different.


	4. It's Just an Act

“But he doesn’t know that they are related?” Wanda, sitting on her bed with Vision hovering nearby, tried to make sense of what Natasha was telling her. “Do you think he will figure it out?”

“Agent 13 has her secrets. He’ll be suspicious if and when he learns her last name, but it’s up to her to determine what to share. However, that’s beside the point. You’ve been trying to set Steve up on dates, right?” Natasha flashed a cheeky grin at Wanda and Vision as they stared at her. 

“Wanda was not lying when she said she needed practice with surveillance.” Vision reported. 

“Your only mistake was positioning yourself in a way that the sun would reflect off your disguises when you looked our way.” Natasha explained. She didn’t clarify that Steve also saw them. “You’ve tried with me and Hill, and there are plenty of other options, but I think you should see if you can get Steve and Sharon to run into each other somehow. Now, she’s stationed in Berlin, but I’m sure the two of you can figure something out.” She leaves them with a wink and a wave.

***

After a week of whispering possible plans back and forth, Vision finally just went and asked Steve if the three of them could visit Berlin. They’d been before on a few training missions, but Vision was interested in looking into the local history to better understand post-crisis reactions. He really was intrigued by the concept, and he hated lying.

Wanda, seemingly calm on the outside, was bubbling with excitement and nerves on the inside. She kept accidentally bumping her mind against Vision’s when she thought about the impending adventure. Natasha had reached out to Agent 13 to ask if the ex-SHIELD agent could show the trio around some well-known spots, and perhaps some not-so-well-known locations. Neither Sharon nor Steve knew what was really going on… or so Wanda thought.

***

“Hi, Sharon? This is Steve Rogers. Yes, Captain America. I lived across…ok, so you do remember, yeah. Nat said she spoke with you about showing some of the trainees around Berlin? Yes, I’ll be with them.. Are you sure? I don’t want to inconvenience… no, that’s not a problem…” Steve hesitated, but then went on. “So, hey, this is unusual, but I’ve got a request.”

He explained to the SHIELD-turned-CIA agent about Wanda and Vision and his “dates.” Sharon thought this was hilarious and adorable, and agreed to play along.

***

“And this is the Brandenburg Gate!” exclaimed Sharon. “It was built in the 18th century and restored in the early 2000s. The Berlin Wall ran right past it, so the gate received quite a bit of attention when the Wall was torn down.”

“Fascinating,” Vision muttered, walking closer to the monument. Wanda snuck a peak at Steve and Sharon, standing close to one another but not quite touching. Steve, wearing a plain t-shirt that showed off his muscles when he crossed his arms, asked a question relating to WWII, but Wanda was too focused on the way Sharon was checking him out. It looked like their plan was working! 

Wandering over to Vision, she hip-checked him lightly, knocking him out of whatever trance he’d been in. “Wanda, this is so intriguing.” He rattled off some factoids about the Wall that he had read on a nearby plaque. She smiled up at him, nodding encouragingly.

“Steve, they are so cute,” Sharon said quietly. _I wonder if Wanda even knows she looks at him that way?_ “Oh, gosh, now he’s looking at her the same way she looks at him!” Sharon sighed, content to witness a moment of simple happiness between the two powerful beings. She didn’t even realize she was leaning back against Steve until he shifted slightly. 

“Oh! Sorry, I just…” 

Steve shook his head and smiled. “Oh, I thought that was part of our act.” Sharon blushed and Steve tugged her back to him. They stood that way for a bit, watching Wanda and Vision explore around the Gate, Sharon leaning against Steve with his arm lightly resting on her shoulders. 

From the other side of the walkway, Wanda stole a glance back at the two blondes. “Vis, don’t look now, but Steve is holding her!” Of course Vision looked around, and Steve waved at him, letting go of Sharon. “Oh Vis, you ruined it.” Wanda sighed and the two of them headed back over.

“You guys ready for some lunch?” Sharon asked. Steve’s stomach grumbled right at that moment and Sharon looked over at him before giggling. “I’ll take that as a yes. Let’s head this way, there’s some quiet little shops.” Before Steve could even react, Sharon had slipped her hand into his. 

_It’s just an act, she’s just doing this because I asked her to play along,_ Steve reminded himself. _Don’t react, just go with it. This was your idea, Rogers._

Sharon tugged on his hand and he fell into step beside her as the four of them searched for food. Wanda and Vision drifted ahead, looking into windows and peeking back every so often. Steve talked about life at the Base and Sharon described her new flat in Berlin. Pretty soon the two of them were comfortably chatting and laughing. Sharon began flirting with him, telling herself it was for the show. But was it really? She snuck a glance up at him and their eyes connected, both of them looking away quickly.

“Capt, we found a place to eat!” Wanda said, jogging back to inform them. “Vision is saving us a table outside.” Steve let go of Sharon’s hand, and disappointment flashed briefly in Wanda’s eyes before she spun around to lead them to the restaurant.

The food was simple and delicious, and the time passed quickly. They visited a few more places, Wanda and Vision always in animated conversation, while Sharon and Steve chatted, less comfortable now, but still flirting a little and holding hands whenever Wanda and Vision were close. 

As they packed up to head home, Wanda kept a close eye on the two, but didn’t see anything more than what had been going on all day. _At least they hit it off. We may have to get him back here again soon,_ she mused.

Wanda and Vision stepped aboard the Quinjet, but Steve hesitated outside with Sharon.

“Thanks for today. They had a blast, and I know they watched us most of the time,” Steve started. Sharon smiled and took a step closer, reaching up to tug him down to her so she could brush her lips lightly against his.

Before he could think, he stepped into her, wrapping an arm around her waist to hold her close, kissing her back. His tongue traced her lower lip lightly and she hummed quietly. 

Steve stepped back suddenly. “Sharon, I’m so… I didn’t mean… shit.” 

“Language, Capt.” Wanda announced smugly from the jet’s ramp. Steve spun to face her but Sharon reached out and rubbed his arm. 

“Hey, Steve. I had fun today.” She slipped her hand into his again. “Call me, ok?” She stood on her toes to press another kiss against his lips, and then she walked away, waving a hand over her shoulder.

Steve watched her walk away, speechless. Was that part of the act? He really hoped not. He’d call her when they got home and sort this all out.

“Wanda, you are so dead.” Steve threatened as he entered the Quinjet. She smiled sweetly at him.

“But Capt, you two make such a cute couple! We should come back and visit next week.” 

Steve glared at her. “If anyone comes back next week, you and Vision won’t be coming.” He said, instantly regretting it. Wanda’s smile widened at the subtext she read on his face before scuttling back to join Vision. The rest of the trip home passed quietly, though Steve’s mind was far from quiet.


	5. The Tables Turn

Several weeks had passed, and Steve and Sharon had been on a few more dates. With jets available at the Base, it wasn’t difficult for him to visit Berlin. This time though, Sharon was coming to spend off-duty weekend at the Base, and Steve’s nerves were starting to irritate Wanda. 

“Capt, there’s nothing to worry about. Just be yourself.”

“It’s not me I’m worried about. It’s you,” Steve growled. Wanda, who hadn’t interfered with Steve and Sharon any more than she believed necessary to keep them on their toes, glared at him. Just then, Friday announced that a jet was requesting permission to land. Vision joined them as they went to the platform to meet Sharon.

“Wanda, Vision, great to see you both! Hi Steve.” Wanda grinned as Sharon stretched up to peck Steve on the cheek. He blushed but couldn’t stop the smile that lightened his face.

“Wanda and I will leave you now.” Vision pulled her away. 

“No, wait, I brought something for you two!” Sharon exclaimed, setting her bag down to dig into it. “Here, cake mix and frosting. Steve told me you like to bake, Wanda. You probably prefer baking from scratch, but I didn’t know if you would have all the ingredients.”

Wanda accepted the gifts and dragged Vision to the large kitchen (with so many muscled superheroes crowding around needing sustenance, it certainly couldn’t be a small kitchen!) and got to work gathering bowls and directing Vision to get the other ingredients. 

“Wanda, what is cake?” Vision asked as he located eggs in the hulk-sized fridge.

“There are many different types, but usually it is sweet and fluffy and eaten with sugary frosting. I used to make frosting from scratch with my mother…” Wanda stopped moving for a moment and gripped the counter, head down. Vision placed the eggs in a small bowl to stop them from rolling around, and hovered nearby anxiously.

“I am sorry to have caused you grief.” 

“No, no, Vis, I’m happy. It’s a happy memory that I haven’t thought about in a long time.” She looked up, smiling, though a single tear rolled down her cheek. Vision reached forward to catch it, and their eyes met. Unsure, always unsure when it came to Wanda and feelings, Vision looked down to examine the salty liquid on his fingertip. Wanda smiled again, at what she assumed was his curiosity, then got busy cracking eggs.

They worked together, Wanda instructing Vision on how to mix the batter while she set the oven and readied a cake pan. Cake mix dusted up from Vision’s overpowered movements, softening his red coloring. Mimicking something he had seen in a movie, he blew a small handful at Wanda, who shrieked. She stuck her finger in the frosting and smudged it onto his nose, missing a bit and catching his cheek. Aghast, Vision crossed his eyes trying to see the damage. Thinking him distracted, Wanda licked the remaining frosting off her finger. 

He leaned forward and brushed his lips lightly against her cheek, transferring some of the frosting still on his face onto hers.

If he had the ability to blush, he would have. But all he could do was step back and wait for the recourse of his action. Wanda slowly moved her hand to touch where his lips had been. She opened her mouth, but was unable to speak.

Vision felt her gently nudge at his mind. He let her in, only as far as necessary, nowhere near where he locked up mental access to the mind stone. Thoughts mingled, soft and warm. Moments passed.

Steve and Sharon, witnessing all of this from one of the many vantage points the Base had, shared a glance. 

Wanda took a step forward, and then another step. She located a dishcloth she had abandoned on the counter earlier and gently wiped the frosting off Vision’s nose and cheek, methodically placing the cloth back on the counter before turning to look up at Vision. 

“I love you, too, Vis.” She reached up to tug him down to her, placing a kiss on his lips. Neither of them knew what they were doing, so it was a short kiss, but they both glowed with happiness. The power surge in the room made the lights flicker, and they looked up in surprise, laughing nervously. 

They finished making the cake and put it in the oven. Steve and Sharon, still watching from their hidey-hole, relaxed.

“I really thought it would take more than one push to get them together,” Steve marveled.

“I think they’ve both known, more or less, but didn’t know how to reach out. I didn’t factor in the emotions affecting their powers, though!” Sharon giggled.

They looked back at the two lovebirds, who had set a timer and were leaving the kitchen. Vision waved up at them. 

“Gosh darn, he knew we were here, the entire time I bet!” Steve exclaimed.

“Language, Capt.” Sharon smiled sweetly at him. “He needed advice, didn’t he?”


End file.
